Little Fortunes: A Story of Minori
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles detailing the life and experiences of Minori.


_A series of one shots and drabbles centering around the life and experiences of Minori. These drabbles will not be in any particular order, and will feature a number of characters within Story of Seasons, as well as a few other Harvest Moon characters._

* * *

 _Her own farm._

 _Her very own farm._

Minori could hardly face the reality that stood before her. Though in the form of an old farm house in desperate need of TLC, it was still a reality she was attempting to grasp within her hands.

The past six months had been almost torturous for her, receiving letter upon letter from her cousin Johnny about the new town he had moved to, and how farm life had been treating him. He had admitted it was tough, a life especially hard for a young man of the city to get used to, but two weeks in he found that he had gotten quite used to the idea of no indoor plumbing...well at least now, during the warmer parts of the year.

Minori looked forward to each of his letters, and with each one her mother handed off to her from the mail, she found herself gradually becoming less and less interested in the life she had chosen, and more and more interested in a life on the farm. Dancing had been her passion. Dancing had been what she wanted to do with her life, a career of professional dancing and perhaps one day owning her own studio. But each letter her eyes fell upon, each time she felt the pang of envy for what her cousin had, slowly, but surely began to shake the pedestal that she had raised it upon.

A dance student in the big city wanting to give up what she had been studying since she was twelve years old, all because of the letters her cousin had been sending her...wanting to give up thousands of dollars of education, to run a farm, no less.

And yet, as ridiculous as she had worried about it sounding, Minori found her parents were anything but angry at her sudden desire for a farm life. While her father was content with whatever path she had chosen, it was her mother that seemed truly ecstatic upon hearing the young woman's admission. She did not attempt to sway her mind, she did not even ask that she think about it (though perhaps she had assumed Minori had been thinking about about it since receiving her first letter from her cousin.) Instead, her mother passed on to Minori a gift that was long tucked away in a storage closet.

A rucksack, some tools, and a pair of work gloves. It was a mysterious gift, one causing a cascade of curiosity to wash over the mind of the young woman. A woman of business in the big city gifting her daughter with tools to start a farm, tools that Minori could clearly see had been used previously.

Of course, there was no explanation offered from her mother, and her father had somehow managed to disappear once the young woman turned her questioning gaze to where he had stood.

Within the month a farm in Oak Tree had been deeded to the young Minori, her parents gifting it to her without the worry of a debt to pay off. She was ecstatic too to find out her new farm would be right next to her cousin's. The journey to the town had felt like an eternity, though nothing compared to the hike up the mountain to where the actual farm was. But she knew the effort of a hike was nothing compared to what was in store for her, nothing compared to the site that finally appeared before her eyes as she stopped the bag of luggage that had been rolling behind her.

Her own farm.

Her very own farm.

She had wondered and worried whether she had made the wrong choice, whether she would show up and immediately regret the decision she had made. But while the sight of the rundown farm was nothing; the meaning of it was enough to ensure her that she had made the right decision.

"Hey Min, what took you so long?! You said you'd be here an hour ago!" Her cousin called out to her, a wide smile on his face as he waved at her. She hadn't even noticed him standing by the house, waiting to hand off the key and help her settle in.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called back, her own big, goofy grin coming to her face as she ran towards the start of her new life.

 _x.o.x.o_


End file.
